


Caveman

by LadyDrace



Series: Highschool AU, created by Dread, hijacked by me [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Dominant/Top Sam, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel likes it when Sam gives in to his baser instincts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caveman

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the [highschool au](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/that%20one%20spn%20highschool%20au) created by [dreadelion](http://dreadelion.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Inspired heavily by [this NSFW piece of fan art!](http://dreadfuldicks.tumblr.com/post/33877766549/im-only-doing-this-because-hhhhnnngngnnn-and-yeah)
> 
> Betaed by [Mithrel](../users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). All mistakes are mine.

“Bullshit,” Sam frowned, still out of breath. “You can't tell me there's nothing?”

 

Gabriel shrugged. “I swear, it's all good.”

 

“You can't seriously tell me you like ALL sex?”

 

“Well, no, but I don't have any obvious favorites, either. I mean, have you ever seen me complain?” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows.

 

“No,” Sam conceded. “But come on, there's gotta be something?”

 

“Nope.”

 

Sam pouted.

 

“Why does it matter?” Gabriel asked, folding his arms on Sam's bare chest and letting his weight rest there.

 

“Because...” Sam looked away briefly, before catching his eye again. “Because you're so good at doing all the things I like. I just... wanna return the favor.”

 

“Awwww, Sammy-boy, that's adorable!”

 

Sam poked him in the ribs until he squirmed away and stopped laughing. “Okay, okay, fine. So I don't have any special flavor preference. Big deal. Just do any ol' thing, it's all good, as long as it's you.”

 

“That's really sweet of you to say, but I still wish there was something... I dunno... something you'd really like.”

 

“Oh!” Gabriel lit up suddenly. “Like maybe in the mood for something specific, like right now?”

 

“Yeah. Anything. You name it,” Sam confirmed, adding a wink for emphasis.

 

“Well...” Gabriel pondered for a moment. “It has been kind of a while since you've gone all caveman on me. I'd kinda like that.”

 

“Caveman?”

 

“Yeah, like... you know... a bit of a rough-housing, hair-pulling, that kinda thing,” Gabriel said, his voice level like he was discussing the weather and not how he would like Sam to fuck him.

 

Sam swallowed. True, it had been a while. Because frankly he'd started to worry that he might be too rough sometimes. He'd left a few bruises on Gabriel, and to be quite honest, he hadn't really liked that. But if Gabriel was asking for it...

 

“Hair-pulling, huh?”

 

Gabriel nodded.

 

Sam slid his hand carefully into Gabriel's wild locks and tugged briefly. “Like that?”

 

“More like this,” Gabriel purred before he jumped at Sam, took hold of his hair in return and _yanked_. Sam hissed, but it was also kinda nice, and yeah, he got the idea now.

 

“Your wish,” he murmured, and gave a sharp pull on the strands still caught in his hand. “...is my command.”

 

“Fuck yeah,” Gabriel groaned and dove in for a filthy kiss.

 

They were still messy from the last round, sticky and sweaty, but in no time at all they were both ready again, rutting up against each other. Sam was hesitant at first, but Gabriel was a whirlwind of biting and scratching, giving his best wildcat impression, and somehow that was just the push Sam needed to connect with his primal urges. Which, come to think of it, were never really that deeply buried when he was around Gabriel. Something about him just made Sam want to take, take and _take_. To claim and to possess, to keep for his own.

 

With a snarl, he locked his arms around Gabriel's waist and flipped them both over, practically throwing Gabriel down on the bed.

 

“Now that's what I'm talking abou- _OOF!_ ” Gabriel was cut short when Sam unceremoniously flipped him over onto his front and plastered himself against Gabriel's back. He let his entire bulk press Gabriel into the mattress, and was rewarded with a very flattering whimper and an eager undulation of Gabriel's hips against his hard cock.

 

Keeping Gabriel trapped against the mattress, Sam reached out for the lube, still uncapped on the bedside table, and squeezed out a large dollop with one hand. It was going to be a mess, and he truly didn't care, because he was too busy raking his teeth over Gabriel's shoulder, enjoying the shuddering it provoked.

 

Without preamble, Sam steadily shoved two lubed fingers into Gabriel, who was still slick and loose from earlier. But it was still a shock and Gabriel squirmed and made a high-pitched noise into his pillow.

 

Sam was breathing hard and couldn't help but grind himself up against Gabriel's buttock while he opened him up again, but Gabriel apparently had no patience for that and shamelessly pushed back against Sam's fingers, as much as he could still mostly trapped under his larger body.

 

The wanton display stoked the fire in Sam's gut, and on a whim he bit down on the juncture between neck and shoulder, hard enough that when he let go there was a beautiful white imprint of his teeth left behind on the skin.

 

“Fuuuuuck,” Gabriel moaned, and squirmed even harder under Sam's fingers. And that was officially the end of Sam's patience. He reached for Gabriel's hair again, and this time he pulled with intent.

 

“Up,” he ordered, the command more of a grunt than a word. But Gabriel scrambled to obey and when he finally got to his knees, following the pull on his scalp, he was panting harshly, and his hard cock was visibly throbbing.

 

Sam pulled Gabriel closer and downward, until he was level with Sam's cock, already dripping pre-come and bobbing as Sam settled down on his haunches.

 

“Get me ready,” he said, and would have pulled Gabriel the rest of the way, but he never got around to it before Gabriel pretty much launched himself at Sam's cock, taking it in like a starving man. Groaning at the sensation, Sam pulled Gabriel's hair again, realizing belatedly that he was probably pulling too hard, but from the sounds Gabriel was making around his cock, it sure didn't seem like there were any objections.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Sam gasped, and his other hand joined the first one in Gabriel's hair, guiding his head and setting a slow rhythm. Gabriel tried to up the pace, impatient as always, but Sam wasn't having any of it. He threaded his fingers into Gabriel's untidy mop more firmly and held his head steady as he fucked his mouth. He was gentle with his thrusting, knowing that deep-throating wasn't something Gabriel had ever really had the patience to learn, but he spared no consideration for Gabriel's hair, and pulled it sharply as punishment every time Gabriel tried to go faster.

 

“Enough,” Sam announced after yet another attempt at speeding things up. He had to forcibly pull Gabriel off, and Sam was a little shocked at himself for the growling sound of disapproval he made at the show of disobedience. He freed his hands from Gabriel's hair, and instead pushed him face-first down on the bed with a firm grip on the back of his neck. Gabriel tried to flatten himself out, apparently expecting to be pressed down again, but Sam hooked an arm under his hips and hoisted him harshly to his knees, his face still firmly pressed down into his pillow.

 

Gabriel made a keening noise and spread his legs obscenely, as if deliberately displaying himself to Sam. The whole thing would probably have looked ridiculous had Sam not felt like he was about to implode from lust. His pulse was thumping loudly in his ears, and every whimper of surrender from Gabriel seemed to only make it beat faster.

 

Laying a quick bite on Gabriel's nearest buttock, Sam got behind him, and finally let go of his neck in favor of using both hands to spread Gabriel open to his eyes and his cock.

 

“Yes, yes, yes, fuuuuck,” Gabriel was chanting into his pillow, and Sam only wasted a few more seconds taking in the wanton picture of Gabriel opening up to him, before he pushed forward and slid in until he could go no further.

 

He froze there for a couple of breaths, just savoring the connection, but then Gabriel squirmed yet again, and Sam snarled at him for his aggravating impatience. He reached out and took hold of Gabriel's hair again with one hand, forcing his head backwards until his throat was stretched taut and he was forced up on his elbows. Then he pulled out slowly, ever so slowly, until he almost slipped free, before slamming back in.

 

The noise Gabriel made was a garbled sort of groan, forced out through his tight throat with too much force for the reduced space, and for every desperate breath be wheezed in, Sam just wanted to go faster and pull harder. He took hold of Gabriel's hip with his other hand and he probably left a bruise there with the force of his grip. But while he would most likely feel guilty about it afterwards, at that moment all he could register was the amazing feeling of fucking Gabriel raw, and receiving nothing but noises of pure want in return.

 

He kept thrusting roughly, building the tension and upping the pace, until the bed was wailing from abuse and Gabriel was begging.

 

“Oh God, oh God, please, please, please...” he kept repeating it, as though he hardly knew what he was begging for, his voice coming out squeaky, since Sam was still pulling his head back. Feeling himself nearing the peak, he gave another rough pull on Gabriel's hair, and put his other hand around his chest, getting him up on his knees. Sam spread his legs further, lowering himself to adjust to Gabriel's shorter legs, and then guided Gabriel down into his lap so he could fuck up into him firmly.

 

Letting go of his hair, Sam instead reached under Gabriel's arms and took hold of his shoulders with both hands, so he could pull him down on every thrust. Their bodies smacked together loudly with the force of Sam's pulling, and Gabriel cried out, clear as a bell now that his neck was no longer being stretched.

 

“Argh! Fuck! YES!”

 

Sam could only snarl in reply, and without really thinking about it he closed his teeth around Gabriel's shoulder again, and held on as he suddenly reached his climax and emptied himself into Gabriel. There was another cry and then a flurry of movement as Gabriel frantically jerked himself off. Sam was still high on his own orgasm and couldn't help but nip and scrape his teeth over the mark he'd made, again and again, while Gabriel shuddered and twitched in his arms.

 

“Fu-huuuck,” he wheezed and finally came in long spurts while Sam licked and sucked the back of his neck, and nosed through the hair at his nape.

 

When Gabriel went limp in his arms, Sam carefully lowered them both onto the bed, giving up on avoiding yet another wet spot, and just collapsed sideways onto the mess. As he got his breath back and the fog of lust slowly cleared from his eyes, he realized that he'd yet again managed to hurt Gabriel, and felt lead gather in his stomach at the sight of the red teeth-marks slowly turning blue.

 

Gabriel felt him tense up, and poked a sharp elbow back at him. “Hey, cut it out. I know what you're thinking. You didn't do anything I didn't ask for.”

 

“But–” Sam started, only to be cut off.

 

“No buts! I love it when you mark me, okay? So do me the favor and quit the angsting. You're totally ruining my basking, here.”

 

Sam would have argued further, but before he could, there was a loud banging on Gabriel's door.

 

“You two bitches owe me waffles for putting my ears through that shit!” Dean yelled from the hallway. “I expect you to make it up to me once I can actually look my brother in the eye again, capiche?!”

 

He stomped off, and Gabriel howled with laughter, shaking and shuddering in Sam's arms, and eventually Sam got over his mortification enough to laugh along.

 

“Hey, Sam-squatch? What will you give me if I 'accidentally' flash my shiny new bite marks at Dean before I leave?”

 

The mental image made Sam snort out a surprised laugh. “Oh God. Uhm... how about my everlasting love and affection?”

 

“And waffles?”

 

“And waffles,” Sam snickered.

  
“Sweet!”

 

End.


End file.
